


The Prince and His Tired Servant

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661





	The Prince and His Tired Servant

"Tell me," Kite said, and Astral shivered at that note in his voice. "Is there a mole on my back?"

"No, my prince," Astral said. There was. There absolutely was. "I don't see a mole."

"You don't see it?" Kite said. Astral shook his head and lowered his eyes. Kite sighed. Astral was the most confusing person he had ever met. He was confident around everyone else. He had to be-other people took one look at his heterochromatic eyes and acted differently around him. Everyone except a few, like that kitchen boy Yuma (known for his propensity to create disasters and That One Time where the flour had covered the entire castle) and a couple of others Kite had never paid much mind.

He glanced at himself in the mirror again, to keep his eyes off of Astral. "Astral, how would you like to accompany me for a trip down to the gardens?"


End file.
